The Misty Mermaid: A Pokeshipping Tail
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: When Misty was a young mermaid, she fell in love with a boy from the surface. One day, when he got caught in a deadly storm, she saved his life. Now, six years later, she longs to see him again, but she cannot tell the one she loves who she is, or she'll risk turning to mere bubbles in the ocean. (Poke, Ikari, Contest, & Leafgreenshipping)
1. Chapter 1:Mermaids of the Ocean

_The Misty Mermaid: A Pokeshipping Tail_

* * *

**Heh...new idea. ;) I should be posting another chapter of Oh My, Mummy...but I got carried away. :P This is sorta based off of The Little Mermaid, as well as Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, but loosely based off them. Hope you enjoyyy~**

**(This is my first 3rd person fanfic...so I hope I don't slip into 1st! I apologize if I do!)**

**This story is also dedicated to Malory79080! I thought she would like the Ikarishipping I have planned. ;)**

* * *

_Summery:_

_When Misty was a young mermaid, she fell in love with a boy from the surface. One day, when he got caught in a deadly storm, she saved his life. Now, six years later, she longs to see him again, but she cannot tell the one she loves who she is, or she'll risk turning to mere bubbles in the ocean. (Poke, Ikari, Contest, & Leafgreenshipping)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Mermaids of the Ocean

_**~6 years ago~**_

* * *

Waves crashed together in a mighty dance as winds raged and lightening struck. A lone ship plowed through the rough waves, and it's captain held onto the stern strongly. Out on deck, things were not so good. Sailors scrambled about, trying to keep the water out as it sloshed across the metal flooring, and swept several of them off into the depths of the sea.

A small child clung to a mast.

"You okay Pikachu!?" he called, his raven colored hair slapping him in the face as the wind blew about.

"Pika pikaaa!" his pokemon replied, but shook, as the effort to hold on was becoming unbearable.

"Are you sure-?" the boy started, but the pokemon's paws slipped off the deck, and it went over the edge.

"PIKACHUUU!" the boy screamed, pain filling his voice. Struggling over to the side of the deck, he dove in after his beloved pokemon. As he fell, he saw the small yellow mouse holding onto the anchor, and climbing up the rope.

He snagged the same rope, and his arms jarred from the halt in his drop.

"You okay?" he asked, as he reached down to pick up his wet pokemon, his muscles bulged in the strain to hold on. The salty water of the ocean slapped him in the face, and ran through his fingers, causing his grip to loosen.

"Sorry buddy..." he murmured, and used all his strength to throw Pikachu up, and back onto the deck. With that, his hands slipped, and his body dropped like a stone into the ocean...

...

But that was not the end. From deep below the ocean, a pair of eyes watched the body slowly descend into the depths. With a few powerful strokes, the shadow reached the sinking body, and drug them to shore. The young boy coughed, and spluttered as the water was expelled from his lungs by a pair of small hands that pumped his chest.

The boy blinked, and look blearily at his savior. The figure's face was shadowed by the sun behind them, and as soon as the boy tried to move, there was a splash, and they were gone. He stared out to the ocean as the storm clouds began to clear.

"Who are you...?" he whispered.

_**~Now~**_

"Mistyyyy!" a high pitched voice called. "It's time to practice!" A girl with bluish-black hair looked around for her friend before suddenly flipping forward, and scattered all her seaweed papers.

"Dawn?" another voice said. "Is that you? Were you calling for me?" The girl on the ocean floor pushed herself up, and swam around frantically, grabbing all the papers before the current swept them away.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, well, you're the only mermaid in the seven seas who is capable of tripping in a wide open space even when there was nothing there to trip you," the orange head stated. The first huffed.

"There was a water current! I swear!" Dawn said. Misty rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Of course there was. Now, let me see these sheets. Drew wrote them, correct?" she asked her friend.

"Yes! And Gary tried to sing it, but it was too high for his range, and now he's sulking." Misty laughed, hugging her sides.

"I gotta see that! But should we practice first?" Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. I want to teach you the choreography I made up for it!" Misty smiled.

"Let's go then!" With that, both the green and pink tailed mermaids swam down the hallways to their practice room.

~.~.~

Misty pushed a lock of her sunset hair behind her ear, placed a pearl headband on, and made sure the two pink shells were tied around her chest securely before tying a string of jewels around her waist, and allowing them to hang across her green scaled fin.

"Dawn, is this good?" she asked, and turned to look at her friend. "Wow! You look pretty!"

Dawn blushed. Her hair was tied into a braid that was pulled around on one side, a pink ribbon was tied around her head so that the ends were floating on the opposite side of the braid, the violet colored shells on her chest were polished and practically sparkling, and her waist had a see through mini skirt that complimented her pink fin.

"You're gorgeous though," Dawn said, looking at her friend. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Not the most important thing to me," she said.

"Now, let's go practice with Drew and Gary!" Dawn cheered, grabbing Misty's hand.

"I'll be along in a minute," Misty told her. Dawn nodded.

"Don't be late!" With that, the young mermaid swam out of the large room. Misty turned back to her mirror with the pink coral border. She looked at her reflection and sighed.

_I just wish I could go to the surface...I want to tell him...how I really feel._

She pushed some hair behind her ear, and looked down. She definitely wasn't pretty enough to tell him how she felt. And that was the only thing holding her back from going to the surface.

A year prior, she'd gone to the queen of the sea, and asked permission to walk on land and find him. The queen granted her wish, but told her that any mermaid who told a human how they felt would immediately turn to bubbles and float through the ocean for eternity. Misty had been terrified when she heard that, but decided when she thought she was ready, she would go up and find a way to show him how she felt.

Swimming out of the room, she headed down a hallway decorated in flowing seaweed.

"Oof!" she grunted, as she ran into someone.

"Watch it, red head!" a voice complained.

"Sure, whatever you say Gary," Misty sighed. He looked her over.

"What's your problem?" Misty shook her head.

"Erm...nothing, let's go practice, Dawn is waiting." Gary groaned.

"But then Drew will hear you sing the song, and make fun of me, and I hate it when that guy is able to poke fun at me. That's MY job." The red head smirked.

"Well, it's your fault for singing my song."

Gary frowned. "Well, Drew needs to start writing more duets for us so I can sing too!" Misty shook her head.

"It's hard to write duets that aren't romantic," she said and Gary groaned.

"Why is everyone obsessed with romance songs? There are plenty of duets that aren't romantic!"

"Yeah, like the one about how ocean bubbles are amazing?" Misty deadpaned.

"Hey! That song was awesome! You're just jealous that it was such a hit!" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Among the little mer-kids..." Gary scoffed, and they entered the practice room.

"Well, we're here ladies!" Gary announced.

"I'm not a lady," Drew stated.

"Yes you are, you have a rose in your hair," Gary said.

"It's a fashionable item currently!" Drew huffed, and flicked his bangs, causing them to stick straight up. Gary howled in laughter, and Drew turned red.

"Shut it!" he snapped. Misty let out a silent sigh, and looked at the floor.

If only she could go to the surface now...

* * *

**Yayz! ^-^ Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: Humans of the Land

_The Misty Mermaid: A Pokeshipping Tail_

* * *

_Summery: When Misty was a young mermaid, she fell in love with a boy from the surface. One day, when he got caught in a deadly storm, she saved his life. Now, six years later, she longs to see him again, but she cannot tell the one she loves who she is, or she'll risk turning to mere bubbles in the ocean. (Poke, Ikari, Contest, & Leafgreenshipping)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Humans of the Land

**Ready to fly: Really? Huh.**

**Since I thought of the plot for this chapter...I've decided to post it! ^-^ Hehe! Enjoy~**

* * *

"STOP STOP STOP!" Dawn called. "Gary, stop flapping your arms around like some overgrown Tentacruel. And Drew, please stop being so stiff, put a little grace into your movements please." The girl turned to Misty.

"And you need to put a little more energy into your steps!"

"But Dawn!" Gary whined. "This dance is haaaard." Dawn flicked his forehead.

"Stop being a cry baby, I know you've done better than this before." Drew ran his hand through his bangs, and they stood up. Misty brushed them down with a swipe of her hand before Gary could notice and laugh. Drew gave her a quick smile, and turned back to Dawn.

"Fine, we'll take a break for the day," she said. "It's already late, so I guess we could all go to sleep now." Gary yawned loudly just to emphasize his "tiredness" before swimming lazily off with his hands behind his head.

"Lazy weirdo..." Drew mumbled. "I can't believe I am room mates with him." Misty giggled to herself, as she and Dawn headed back to their room.

"I can't believe how far we've gotten in a day!" she said happily, swimming over to her bed, and sitting down on it. The large clam was folded out, and a soft, bedding had been placed inside.

"I'm glad we got far," Misty replied. "Tomorrow I should sing the song Drew wrote." Both girls removed their accessories before pulling on nightshirts.

"Yes! I can't wait to hear it! Have a nice sleep," Dawn said, before pulling her woven pink seaweed blanket over herself. Misty laid down, and closed her eyes, but sleep evaded her.

After tossing and turning for about an hour, she looked over at Dawn.

"Hey, you awake?"

A soft snore was her reply, so Misty sat up, and carefully swum over to the mirror and looked in the drawers below it. Stuffing several items into a small pouch, she looked around, before darting out of their open window. The ocean was dark, but she followed the light of the moon to the surface.

Breaking through it and into the air, she took a breath. The air felt weird in her chest, but she was able to slowly get used to it by taking slow breaths. Looking around, she saw soft lights twinkling in the distance. With a quiet splash, she propelled herself towards the beach with several quick strokes, and pulled herself onto the sand.

The moment her body left the water, her fin began to tingle. Looking down, she saw it melt away, a pair of legs replace it, and some green shorts appear. Misty stared at them in wonder.

What the Queen said was true! The moment a mermaid gets out of the water completely, she or he will be granted legs to walk on land. Her hair had also shortened from its usual past the shoulders to a shorter cut around her head.

Grasping a large rock, she pushed herself up...just to fall back down. Her new "legs" felt wobbly, and she grunted, wondering how she was supposed to walk around with such useless limbs. After trying for several minutes, she wiped some of the water off her face with the midriff yellow tanktop she was wearing, and tied her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes with a strand of silver string.

"Why can't I seem to stand?" she murmured to herself. Using one quick shove, she propelled herself up, and wobbled for a minute, before standing. Blinking, she slowly grinned.

_I did it!_

Taking one step forward, she carefully walked down the beach. The trek towards the town was a difficult one, that involved tripping and scraping her feet, but Misty kept telling herself to keep going and find the one she liked. Falling down, she panted, and wiped sweat from her brow.

"I can't do this..." she breathed, rubbing her head.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked. Looking up, Misty saw a girl in a pink one piece swimsuit covered in navy stripes, who had soft brown hair.

"You seem really tired, and-..oh my gosh! Your feet are bloody!" she yelped. "Let me help you." Leaning down, the girl slung Misty's arm over her shoulder and helped her limp towards a beach shack.

"Brock!" the girl called. "I need you to get the first aid kit!"

"Is someone dying!? Someone better be dying because I'm BUSY!" a guy's voice shouted, as he rounded the corner with an angry look.

"No one is dying, but she is hurt, and needs help."

Brock sighed. "I guess it can't be helped...I'll have to convince Lucy to date me later..." he grumbled, and started looking through his kit. Misty looked at the two wordlessly, before the brunette turned to her.

"My name is May Maple, nice to meet you!" she said, holding out a hand. Misty took it and shook it carefully.

"Misty...Misty Waterflower."

"Well, how did you end up cutting your feet so bad? It's bad, right Brock?" Brock looked at her.

"Not really, but I did clean out the sand and put some disinfectant on the cuts." Closing the first aid kit, the older boy stood.

"Well, since you seem new here, why don't you rest in the cafe, May will show you the way...and maybe lend you some flip flops."

_Flip flops?_ Misty thought in bewilderment, but followed May through a doorway, and into a pavilion where several people were seated at table sipping sodas or eating ice cream.

"I can get you something if you want," May said. "It'll be on the house. Oh! And you need flip flops...let me go find some..." The girl walked into the back, and the noise of something crashing to the ground hurt Misty's ears.

"BROCK!" May screamed. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR CUPID LOVE MACHINE ON THE TOP SHELF!?"

"It's important!" Brock shouted defiantly.

"It doesn't WORK!" May snapped back, and there was some swearing before May returned with a part of red flip flops.

"These are the only ones I could find," she said, swiping her bangs away from her eyes and smiling. Misty took the pair and slipped them on before smiling.

"Thank you," she said. May pointed at a table. "Sit there, and then I'll get you a snow cone." She walked away, and Misty headed towards the table. Her legs were still not working so well, which wasn't good.

Slipping in her flip flops, the little mermaid went sprawling before crashing into someone.

"Watch it!" a voice snapped, and she looked up to see some annoyed eyes of an older guy with purple hair. She pushed herself off, blushing, and stammered an apology.

"Hmph, be more careful you klutz," he stated, and walked off. She looked off after the boy, and someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw May.

"That's Paul. He's such a grump. Don't let it get to you," she said, and held out a styrofoam cup. "One cherry on the house!" Misty smiled.

"Thanks."

Sitting down, she looked out at the beach, and wondered where her raven haired crush was.

* * *

**Yayz! I finished the chappyyyy. XD Hope you enjoyed!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

_The Misty Mermaid: A Pokeshipping Tail_

* * *

_Summery: When Misty was a young mermaid, she fell in love with a boy from the surface. One day, when he got caught in a deadly storm, she saved his life. Now, six years later, she longs to see him again, but she cannot tell the one she loves who she is, or she'll risk turning to mere bubbles in the ocean. (Poke, Ikari, Contest, & Leafgreenshipping)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting

**Pikachaaaa: Yup! Thanks for telling me! :)**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Here's a new chappy! ^.^**

**Mal, you will like this one! ;)))))**

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE!?" a voice shouted. Drew and Gary sleepily swum out of their room and to where Dawn was making a commotion. Both merboys ducked as a bed zipped over their heads.

"Yikes Dawn!" Gary said. "What's up with you this early in the morning?"

"MISTY IS GONE!" Both boys blanched.

"Uhh...that's not good," Drew said.

"Of COURSE it's not good!" Dawn exclaimed. "What if she was eaten by a sea monster!?" Gary floated over to the stressed mermaid.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said putting an arm around her shoulder. "She'll turn up sooner or later." Dawn shoved him off.

"NO! We need to look for her NOW!" She swum off, flicking her tail in an insulting way and the boys cringed.

"She didn't need to be THAT mean," Gary said.

"Well, it's better than her saying the actual cuss word..." Drew replied. Both boys frowned at one another, and swam out of the coral castle, hoping to find the orange haired mermaid.

~.~.~.~

Misty looked around. She'd been sitting at the same table for about three hours. Dawn was bound to have realized she was gone. She sighed, and got up.

"Leaving?" May asked her. Misty gave her the best smile she could muster.

"Yeah..." May shrugged.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!"

Misty frowned.

"What?" "I can tell you're looking for someone," she replied. Misty blinked.

"It's written all over your FACE!"

Misty reached up and touched her cheeks. May giggled.

"You have a crush, don't you?" Misty looked at the ground, and nodded. May burst out laughing.

"Omigosh!" she said. "You've gotta tell me what he looks like! Maybe I could pick him out!" Misty frowned.

"I haven't seen him in years," she said. May rolled her eyes.

"At least give me hair color."

"Black?"

"Ugh, there are too many raven haired dudes," she groaned. Misty shrugged.

"I'll come back tomorrow and look for him," she said. "See you."

May waved. "Byeeee!"

~.~.~.~

Dawn sped towards the surface. She didn't care that she hadn't gotten permission from the Queen; Misty was definitely on land, and she was going to bring her back. Bursting out of the water, the mermaid pulled herself onto the sand. As soon as she was out of the water, she transformed entirely. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, except a small bit in front of her ears, she was wearing a pink tube top, and pleated skirt.

She shook herself, and stumbled towards the people she saw in the distance. Misty HAD to be there somewhere! Dawn wiped her wet hair out of her face, and reached the small shack.

"Brock! I need some more chips!"

"Seriously? I'm making Ash another surf board!"

Dawn ignored their argument, and passed by several of the people who were eating and laughing together. Frowning, she looked around; she'd walked quite far and was now on an abandoned part of the beach.

"Misty!" she called.

"JEEZ!" a voice exclaimed, and Dawn jumped in surprise. "I came all the way out here for some peace and quiet, and some stupid kid comes to ruin it!" Dawn walked around some large boulders, and saw a plum colored haired boy sitting on a stool in front of a canvas. He leaped to his feet, and stood in front of it.

"Get out of here!" he snapped. Dawn frowned, feeling hurt by his harsh words. She walked closer.

"I'm looking for my friend," she said. "Have you seen a girl taller than me with orange hair?" The boy scoffed.

"Sure, look anywhere in this vicinity," he said. Dawn crossed her arms and stalked past him.

"You should really be kinder," she said. "You never know, a girl that you meet might be the one you like, and THAT attitude will scare her off!" She huffed, and left the boy to himself. Heading towards some of the cliffs, she looked around.

"Misty!" she called, a bit quieter than before.

"Mist-!" With a yelp, she slipped on some wet sand from the sea spray, and fell over the cliff. Dawn thrust her arm out, and grasped the rocks, holding on to the rocks with all her might.

"Loud girl?" a voice came.

"Shiiiiit!" Dawn hissed underneath her breath. If she fell-not that she was worried about hurting herself-he MIGHT jump in after her to save her and find out she was a mermaid!

"I'm fine!" she called out the mean boy.

"Such a troublesome girl," he grumbles. Dawn looked up. He was right above her.

"Give me your hand," he said. Dawn shook her head.

"Ah...I think I'll just sit here for a while..." she said. "The sea breeze...is nice...or something..." The boy rolled his eyes, and got down to reach for her hand.

"Hurry up," he said. "I don't want to get wet by falling in the water."

Dawn grimaced. "No, go back to your painting," she stated. "I'm fine." He glared at her, and suddenly, her grip lost.

"Crap." She started to fall, but something latched around her wrist. She jerked, and looked up to see the purple haired boy holding onto her. She could see his muscles through the plain white t-shirt he had on.

_Damn, does he work out?_ she thought, then blushed furiously. No, she wouldn't think this mean boy was hot. He used his single arm to pull her all the way up.

Both teens panted in exhaustion. The boy looked at her through long bangs.

"Well, now that I've had to help you," he said. "I demand payment." Dawn frowned at him.

"What kind?"

"Well, you'll help me out with keeping your mouth shut about the painting I was drawing." Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaay?" she drawled. "And what is your name?" He crossed his arms.

"Paul."

"Cool! I'm Dawn."

"No, you're Troublesome." Dawn glared at him.

"Meanie." Paul shrugged.

"And also, I'm going to have you become my asistant."

"Whaaat!?" Dawn yelped. "Why?"

"Because I said so," he replied. "Anyway, I can't let other people follow me around and find me painting, which is where you come in."

"As in a distraction?" Dawn inquired. Paul nodded.

"Exactly." Dawn crossed her arms.

"No."

"I'll push you over the cliff," Paul responded. Dawn was silent.

"Fine..."

Both teens headed back to where the canvas had been sitting. Dawn rubbed her forehead.

_I'm sorry Mist!_ she thought,_ I won't be able to go and find you for now..._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked thiisssssss! ;))))**

**Please tell me what you thought! And if you have anything you want to see happen in this fanfiction. :D**

**~Misty**


End file.
